Underhood airflow in a vehicle is from the front of the vehicle to the rear due to motion of the vehicle and the action of radiator cooling fans disposed at the front of the vehicle. In contrast, however, cooling air typically enters an electric machine, for example, an alternator, at or near the rear of the alternator. Air typically enters into the alternator through various input ports at the rear or the sides of the alternator and then flows in a generally axial direction toward the front of the alternator. As the air flows toward the front of the alternator, the air is heated by the alternator components. The heated air is expelled from the alternator, combines with the underhood airflow, and is then carried back to the rear of the alternator where at least a portion of the heated air is recirculated through the alternator. Depending on the alternator configuration, as much as 30-35% of the heated air is recirculated through the alternator, raising the temperature of the cooling air entering the alternator 20-30 degrees C. The increased temperature of the cooling air results in a reduction of the cooling capability of the air and may have a negative impact on alternator performance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an alternator with an improved cooling arrangement that results in increased cooling capacity and increased alternator performance.